Zodiac Clan (Project Horizons)
The Zodiac Clan are a group of Assassins that work for the Collegiate. Their leader is Dr. Zodiac. Overview The Zodiac Clan are a group of some of Hoofington's best warriors and assassins. They live and work out of the Collegiate's base of operations at Hoofington University. They refer to themselves as a family, their leader Dr. Zodiac was interested in getting her hooves on EC-1101 because she needed access to Project Steelpony. The other Zodiac's found out and went after Blackjack, hoping to surprise the Doctor with Blackjack's Pipbuck as a present. The first Zodiac who tried to capture Blackjack was Virgo. Virgo laid out a brilliant trap involving hostages paid to play the part, landmines and sentry robots . Blackjack gets the trap to collapse on itself and shoots Virgo in the flank as punishment sending her off. Leo Zodiac tries to capture Blackjack when she is suffering from drug withdrawal. Rampage had accompanied him but wasn't there to collect the bounty on Blackjack. She chased him off and killed and ran off the bounty hunters assisting him. She also took his gun which Glory would repair and keep for her own. The Twins Gem & Mini with their partner Taurus tried to capture or kill Blackjack in Flank. They paid Flank's owner Caprice to help set her up, Caprice would've drugged Blackjack and then sold her to either Deus or the Zodiacs. The Zodiacs were instead forced to try and capture Blackjack on their own. Gem was paralyzed when Blackjack's magic bullet caused her to become trapped in a wall she was phasing through. Mini killed herself by using a bomb to commit suicide in an attempt to bring down Deus and Taurus was killed by Deus personally. Gem with some assistance, managed to kill herself as well. Blackjack took Taurus's Rifle for her own. Blackjack would encounter the Zodiacs Aries and Aquarius when she met with the Apple-bot about getting EC-1101 decrypted. Aries wore a suit of cherry red power armour, and a battle-saddle containing a Flame thrower and a grenade launcher. She was incapacitated when electricity shorted out her power armour. Aquarius provided support and used a pistol, Blackjack disarms him, scolds him and then spanks him before leaving. Blackjack encounters the Zodiacs at the Hoofington University when she and her friends receive medical treatment. Professor Zodiac wished to meet Blackjack and tried to trick her into giving her EC-1101 since the Collegiate provided her and her friends expensive medical treatment. Glory arrived and pointed out that Blackjack hadn't asked for help and that the Professor was trying to guilt Blackjack into giving her EC-1101. The Professor relented and didn't press the issue again. Blackjack would meet Capricorn and Pisces, two Killing Joke victims who became Seaponies. She would speak with them and develop a newfound respect for Dr.Zodiac, which eventually led to Blackjack recovering Project Steelpony's data and sending it to Doctor Zodiac. Pisces and Capricorn would be captured by Hoofington's Steel Rangers. They were left in a cell, without any water to moisten their fragile bodies. They were rescued by Blackjack and later pulled her from the bay when The Celestia was sunk. Later on Dr.Zodiac and Rover would assist in Blackjack's conversion into a cyberpony, using knowledge of Steelpony and Cybernetics donated from Dr.Zodiac and recovered from Deus's chasis. Organization The Zodiac's operate out of the Collegiate's base of operations at Hoofington University. The money they raise from the various jobs they do and bounty's they hunt is used to help keep the Collegiate running. The Zodiacs are often seen working in pairs and rarely alone. Known Zodiacs Dr. Zodiac - Alive Sagittarius - Alive Taurus - Dead Gem & Mini - Both are Dead Aries - Alive Aquarius - Alive Leo - Dead Scorpio - Alive Capricorn - Alive Pisces - Alive Virgo - Alive Libra - Alive Cancer - Functional Notes *Their names are based off of the Zodiac signs *They get the Zodiac they represent tattooed over their Cutie-mark magically Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons